


He should refuse

by Serinah



Series: Untapped Opportunities [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternative Perspective, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: The kitchen was empty and Tony hummed as he went about his business of assembling a sandwich. His cock was still half hard, but at the moment it wasn't relevant.Absently, he reached out to grab the coffee pot.“Are you sure you should be doing that?”





	He should refuse

**Author's Note:**

> This is from chapter 4 of Untapped Opportunities where Metsie told Tony that there would be no play and go eat and then to bed. :) Tony obeyed. Like the previous story I wrote this first and then Silks wrote Steve's POV for the story.  
> It's short, but I hope you'll like it.

The kitchen was empty and Tony hummed as he went about his business of assembling a sandwich. His cock was still half hard, but at the moment it wasn't relevant.

 

Absently, he reached out to grab the coffee pot.

 

“Are you sure you should be doing that?”

 

Idiotically, Tony flinched. He turned his head only to see Steve standing in the kitchen door, leaning on the jamb as if he’d been observing Tony for a while. It probably should make him feel creeped out but instead, Tony felt as if Steve was there to make sure that Tony was taken care of. Damn his ridiculous brain.

 

“What’s it to you?” he managed to say, even if his tone was less confrontational than he’d planned. There was something strange about how Steve was looking at him and a shiver ran down Tony’s spine. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Tony conceded and drew his hand back from the pot handle.

 

Metsie would be pleased, Tony told himself. He was doing it for Metsie, not Steve. Steve didn’t really care that much.

 

He wished Steve cared about what Tony did or didn’t do. He wished Steve would lead him to sit at the table, pour him a hot drink, make him eat.

 

Tony was pathetic. He didn’t need to be taken care of and certainly not by a supersoldier who was doing more to help the whole world than would be reasonable to expect from him. The last thing he should be doing was making sure that Tony was fed.

 

And yet, sometimes Steve did just that.

 

Tony shouldn’t impose. Not tonight. It was Metsie's night and for tonight, Tony was his.

 

But Steve's presence was warming Tony’s back and his insides and he didn't want Steve to leave.

 

“Bit late for dinner,” Steve commented.

 

Inwardly cringing, Tony shrugged. “I was told to eat. I’m eating.” He took a large bite out of his sandwich. Metsie would like that. Maybe Steve would too?

 

“Let me make you some hot chocolate,” Steve said.

 

Tony should refuse. Steve shouldn’t waste his time on Tony. He tipped his head to the side, opened his mouth to decline and uttered, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Damn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
